pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Tajemniczy Obywatel/Ludzie z wiki w kryminale
thumb|left|Śmierć przyjdzie po każdego.Ciepłe lato w posiadłości panny Kingi jak zwykle o tej porze w średnim wieku ogrodnik Krzysztof zajmował się rabatkami. Był niezwykle oddany swej pracy i kochał ogród, który nazywał wikią "Był to człowiek oddany i wierny swej pracy i dumnie nosił tytuł dozorcy jak i ogrodnika" Usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Odwrócił się i ujrzał nadchodzącego człowieka. Był nim młody lokaj Adam ulubieniec panienki kingi. Był ubrany w swój roboczy garnitur, a na twarzy gościł pogodny uśmiech. Młodzieniec zawsze był duszą towarzystwa i rozbawiał gości jak i młodą panienkę Kingę. Dozorcy nagle zrobiło się smutno gdyż przypomniał sobie, że młodzian wyjechał na urlop z powodu problemów rodzinnych. Bez niego dom był pusty, a panienka Kinga smutna. Ale gdy wrócił wszystko zdawało się wracać do normy. - Witaj młodzieńcze, co u ciebie? - W porządku staruszku. - To dobrze, pomóż mi wykopać dół niedługo przyjdą nowe jabłonie. - Ok - Z twoją pomocą szybko się uwinę, i jem swoje kluski z rosołem przy meczyku! - Nie ma sprawy HAH.... Wybacz telefon. - Ok odbierz, nie przeszkadzaj sobie... tytytu kluski z rosołem titutu.. Kluski.. Adam ze swym uśmiechem odebrał telefon. - Halo tak...- Nagle jego twarz z poważniała - rozumiem... - Wybacz Krzysiu sprawy rodzinne. - Powiedział Adam - W porządku podaj mi łopatę...titutitu kluski. Adam sięgnął ręką do kieszeni i włożył coś do ust. - Co z tą łopatą? Adam! Lokaj sięgnął po narzędzie. -...JUŻ..DAJE..- Jego głos był zimny. Ogrodnik przerwał prace. - Adam?.. Co?. Ogrodnik upadł na ziemie, czując tępy ból. Z spojrzał na lokaja. Miał przekrwione oczy i sadystyczny uśmiech. - Już daje ci łopatę! HAHA! MASZ! MASZ!- Uderzał raz za razem Adam niósł ciężki czarny worek przez las. Gdzie to drzewo gdzie to drzewo zastanawiał się Adam. Szukał wszędzie starego uschniętego drzewa. Wreszcie je znalazł, pamiętał jak w młodości bawił się przy nim w chowanego. Wielki stary dąb, z na wpół wydrążonym pniem. Drzewo było głęboko w ziemi, więc w czasach dziecięcych służyło za kryjówkę. Teraz znów się nią stanie. Wrzucił worek ze zwłokami dozorcy do dołu w pniaku. Był tak głęboki, że ani skrawek ciała nie wystawał. Po czym dla pewności przysypał ziemią. Nikt się nie dowie. Lokaj odchodził zadowolony, że zrzucił z siebie ciężar. Nie wiedział, że ktoś go obserwuje. Tajemnicza postać w cieniu drzew. - Intrygujące... Panienka Kinga spożywała spokojnie herbatę nie świadoma wydarzeń, jakie się potoczyły pod jej dachem. Cały jej umysł pochłaniała radość z powrotu ukochanego lokaja. Do tego przybędą do niej goście. Sławni Pisarze i rodzina. Radowała się niezmiernie gdyż zobaczy swego ulubionego autora powieści. Z przybycia starszej siostry już mniej. Jej siostra Mikasa wyszła za doktora i mają córkę Marcelinkę, czego jej wielce zazdrościła. Może i była jeszcze młoda, ale marzyła o dziecku. Zastanawiał czy pojawi się też jej najstarsza siostra Wioleta samotna twarda kobieta, która mimo zbliżającego się wieku średniego nie znalazła jeszcze sobie faceta. - Hmyyy... Biedna Wioletta jak tak dalej pójdzie zostanie starą panną. - Zamyśliła się Panienka Kinga. - Panienko - głos wyrwał ją z zadumy - Goście przybyli. Głos należał do lokaja Adama - Och już idę dziękuje Adamie - To moja praca Panienko Kinga szybko poprawiła suknie. Wygląda w porządku. Pobiegła pędem do drzwi. - Niech Panienka zwolni! Fryzurę Zniszczy! - Spokojnie Adamie! - Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami. Uspokoiła serce i poprawiła fryzurę. Tuż za nią pojawił się lokaj Adam i reszta służby. Szalony kucharz - Gregor o ksywce G-show Pokojówka o japońskim pochodzeniu- Shin, oraz niezastąpiony dozorca-ogrodnik Krzysztof... - Chwila gdzie Krzysztof - Niech panienka wybaczy, ale Krzysiek wyjechał na urlop. Bardzo się spieszył i zapomniał panienkę uprzedzić. - Tłumaczył lokaj. - To do niego nie podobne. - Panienko mówił, że to sprawy rodzinne, ale wiesz, jaki jest niedługo są zawody Wesselingu. - A tak ma świra na tym punkcie. Czas wprowadzić gości. - Oczywiście panienko Uchylił drzwi, a już niczym burza wpadła płomienno włosa siostra panienki Mikasa. - Długo kazałaś nam czekać glutku! Już zaczynała się zastanawiać nad wyważeniem drzwi! - Kinga skrzywiła się na przezwisko z dzieciństwa. - Miło cię widzieć... Siostro. -Ta ciebie też glucie. Kochanie, choć już! - Już idę - Jej mąż doktor Velcos przed przedwcześnie posiwiały z przepracowania człowiek, który na nic nie ma czasu. Na wet teraz nie podnosił nosa z nad swego notesu. Klasyczny pracoholik Kinga nie miała pojęcia, co jej siostra w nim widzi. Tuż za nim ze swym uśmiechem na ustach wparowała jej najstarsza siostra Wioletta. - Cześć siostra! Jak tam radzisz sobie z rodzinnym domem? - Miło cię widzieć siostruniu! O, a gdzie reszta? - Ta, dwójka pisarka i dziwak przyjadą pod wieczór, dziwaki ma się też pojawić nasza znajoma Zesk. Wiesz dostała prace tłumacza i chce spróbować swoich sił w pisarstwie. - Wytłumaczyła Mikasa. - Zesk? Chce rzucić prace detektywa? Słyszałam, że ciągnie ją do poezji, ale żeby aż tak? - Rzucić nie rzuciła, ale kto wie. Dobra Głodni jesteśmy. Chodźmy coś zjeść! - Oczywiście siostro, Adamie zaparz herbatę, G-show przygotuj jakieś przekąski. - Oczywiście Panienko przygotuje takie, jakich nie jedliście! - Zarechotał kucharz. - Shin dopilnuj, aby były jadalne. - Oczywiście Kinga-san. Po jakimś czasie dołączyła do nich także Zesk. Czas biegł szybko zanim się obejrzeli nastał wieczór i przybyli ostatni goście. Dwójka ta była dość specyficzna. Młoda kobieta o bladej skórze i długich czarnych włosach, oraz wysoki i szczupły mężczyzna. Jego twarzy nie było widać gdyż miał nasunięty głęboki kaptur. Gdy tylko weszli usłyszeli grzmot nadchodzącej burzy. - Jej, zdążyliśmy przed deszczem, ale fart - Powiedziała kobieta. - O to nasi długo wyczekiwani goście zapraszam, zapraszam! - Witała ich Kinga. - Przyjemność po mojej stronie, bardzo dziękuje za zaproszenie - Mówił mężczyzna - Proszę o wybaczenie, ale podamy tylko nasze pseudonimy zawodowe. Dlatego Mówcie mi T.O lub Thorot. - A mnie Marcy miło mi. - Bardzo przepraszam T.O-sama ale mógł by pan zdjął płaszcz. - Wtrąciła się pokojówka. - Oczywiście. - Wszyscy zaciekawili się, co takiego pisarz kryje pod kapturem. Zrzucił kaptur. Pod nim miał kapelusz okulary i czerwoną koszule z długim kołnierzem przez co dalej jego twarz pozostawała tajemnicą. "Żarty se kurwa robisz?" Pomyśleli wszyscy na sali. - Proszę - rzucił płaszcz zbaraniałej pokojówce - To jak zaczynamy rozmowę? Zajęli miejsca w salonie. Nalano im herbaty i podano przekąski. - No więc Panie T.O jestem fanką pańskich książek. Chciałam bym wiedzieć o czym jest najnowsza. - Zaczęła panienka. - Jest to klasyk kryminał - Zdawałoby się że się uśmiecha - to trochę parodia przygód Sherloka Holmsa. Bogata panna, morderstwo w wielkiej posiadłości itd. Będzie raczej krótka lektura do poduszki. Kończę szybko dzięki pomocy mojej uroczej asystentki Marcy. - Oj przestań! Zaswtydzasz mnie! - Ciekawe na pewno zakupie! - Haha! Wątpię... - Co?! - Ojej wymsknęło mi się chodzi oto że tak krótka lektura będzie ogólno dostępna, w gazetach, czasopismach. - Ach, w porządku. - Przepraszam panienko, czy mogę się oddalić? - wtrącił się lokaj. - Tak, oczywiście. - A gdzież idziesz drogi lokaju? - spytał T.O - Ja... Ach. Wstyd mi to mówić, ale pracuje od rana i jeszcze dozorcy nie ma i muszę trochę odsapnąć. - Wyjąkał lokaj. - Odsapnąć powiadasz...? W porządku idź - Pisarz odprowadzał Adama podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Co to za koleś żeby tak mnie wypytywać? Myślał lokaj. Ale nie czas teraz na to. Czym prędzej poszedł do kuchni. Zobaczył tam G-showa wciągającego biały proszek. Kiedy kucharz go dostrzegł przerażony rozsypał proszek. Zaczął na prędko bełkotać jakieś wytłumaczenie. - To... to.... Tylko mąka! Wiem.. jak to wyglądało, ale.. - Zamknij się! Wiem, że to narkotyki! - Przewał mu lokaj - Chce skąd je bierzesz! - Nie wiem, o czym... - Cios w twarz brutalnie przewał paplaninę kucharza. Następny cios w brzuch powalił go na ziemie. - Chcesz jeszcze? - Spokolnie staly juch mówie! - Splunął krwią - Chlyba jesteś na głodzie to pomogę. Gość nazywa si Flap-jack spotkasz go na 5 ulicy. OK! - Dobrze. - Kurde człowieku, co za bestia w tobie siedzi. O nie ciasto! - Szybko odtworzył piekarni - Uff... Zdążyłem. Panienka by mnie zabiła gdybym je spalił. - Nie musi ja to zrobię. - Adam chwycił G-showa za głowę i uderzył nim o blat łamiąc mu nos, a następnie wrzucił do rozgrzanego pieca. Kucharz szamotał się chwile próbując się wyswobodzić z pieca, ale zaklinował się. Przez kilka minut słychać było z tłumione krzyki Gregora. Kiedy ucichły kuchnie wypełnił zapach przypalonego mięsa, lokaj opuścił kuchnie. - Coś długo na ciasto czekamy - zauważyła Zesk - Ja tam nie narzekam, nie lubię ciast - odpowiedział T.O. - Ale my tak! - Sprzeciwiła się Kinga - Shin weź sprawdź, co się stało! - Oczywiście Kinga-san. - Mi tam więcej do szczęścia nie potrzeba.. hmm... trochę w prawo - Marcy leżała na kanapie, podczas gdy T.O masował jej plecy. - Widać, że świetnie się dogadujecie hehe - Zażartowała Mikasa. Pokojówka się, czym prędzej oddaliła by sprawdzić, co zatrzymało kucharza. - Więc wracając do rozmowy moja praca... - Krzyk Shin Przerwał wypowiedź Velcosa. - Co Jest?! - Krzyknęła Marcy zrywając się z kanapy. - Sprawdźmy - zaproponował T.O Kiedy weszli do kuchni znaleźli roztrzęsioną Shin stojącą koło pieca. W piecu znajdowały się zwłoki G-showa. - Gregor..? - Powiedziała przez łzy Kinga. - Panienko proszę nie patrzeć - Powiedział Doktor Velcos - Wioletto zabierz Panienke do salonu, kochanie też idź. - Dobrze, choć Kinguś - Powiedział Mikasa wyprowadzając Kingę z kuchni. - Gregor-kun on... - Płakała Shin. - Już dobrze spokojnie - pocieszała ją Marcy. - Velcos pomóż mi go wyciągnąć - krzyknął T.O - To na trzy.. raz... dwa... trzy! - z wspólnymi siłami udało się wyciągnąć dymiące zwłoki kucharza. Kiedy Shin zobaczyła jego zmasakrowaną, spaloną twarz zwymiotowała. - O kurdę, niezła masakra! Ale pachnie całkiem nieźle - zażartował to T.O - Jak możesz teraz żartować ty chory pisarzyno? - Oburzył się Doktor. - Wybacz mówię to, co myśle, ale przyznaj, że pachnie nieźle jak pieczeń. - Na te słowa oburzył się doktor, nie chciał przyznać, ale rzeczywiście nieźle pachnie. Miał dość żartów, więc zmienił temat. - Znaleźliście coś? Zesk? - Aye, Na blacie jest biały proszek, to jakiś narkotyk chyba koka. - Chyba nie powiecie mi, że naćpał się i stracił przytomność, to by było zbyt proste. - Narzekał Pisarz. - Shin czy G-show brał narkotyki? - Spytała Marcy. - Tak... Miał problemy... ale zawsze potrafił wykonać prace... on .. Chlip..- Znów się rozpłakała. - Więc, co ktoś mu pomógł - zastanawiał się Velcos. - tylko, kto? - Hmmy... Muszę coś sprawdzić, OK - powiedział T.O. - Ej, gdzie idziesz tu może być morderca - sprzeciwiła się Marcy. - Nie martw się o mnie kochana. Nie długo wrócę. - Po czym wyszedł. - Nie podoba mi się to, ale rób, co chcesz ja dzwonie na policje. - Powodzenia! - Pożegnał się pisarz znikając w ciemnościach. Diler Flap stał pod starym budynkiem starając się uniknąć deszczu. Zasrana burza, myślał przez nią nie będę już miał klientów! Już miał się zbierać, gdy zauważył jakiegoś człowieka zmierzającego w te stronę. O klient na silnym głodzie wspaniale. Flap uśmiechnął się. - Mów, czego ci trzeba mały. - Tradycyjną gadką. - Wiesz, czego potrzebuje. Dzikiej kostki! - Powiedział młodzian. Na nazwę tego narkotyku dilerowi zjeżyły się włosy. Przyjrzał się młodzieńcowi. Przekrwione oczy zwężone źrenice, skurcz mięśni twarzy, nadpobudliwość. Wszystkie efekty red burst. Kto mu to dał, przecież to dają psom i brutalom na arenach w półświecie. Proch jest rzadki i drogi, ale lepiej nie ryzykować z gościem, który go brał. - Może mam go przy sobie, ale jest dość drogi. A jeszcze pozostaje kwestia sprowadzenia go na przyszłość, więc wiesz... - Tyle wystarczy. - Przerwał mu lokaj wręczając dwa naszyjniki ze złota pokryte rubinami. - ... Jak najbardziej. - Wręczył mu pakunek z narkotykiem – Na razie mam tyle przyjdź jutro. A teraz znikaj. - A żebyś wiedział. HAHA! - Z dzikim uśmiechem porwał pakunek i zniknął w ciemnościach. - Psychol... Ale nie będę narzekać jeszcze jeden taki interes a będę ustawiony do końca życia. - Które raczej nie będzie zbyt długie kochany dilerze. Kto ci pozwolił sprzedawać tak niebezpieczny i cenny narkotyk gówniarzom Flap? - Dobiegł go spokojny i upiornie grzeczny głos od którego zjeżyły się włosy na karku. Nalerzał on do osoby stojącej w ciemnym zaułku, przez to nie można było dostrzec jej twarzy. - Coś za jeden? A zresztą nie ważne. Nie mój problem, co biorą jestem tylko pośrednikiem. - Udawał twardego. - Och? Naprawdę? Już ci wiesze. Ale jest pewien problem mój drogi dilerze. Ja znam wszystkich, którzy mają do niego dostęp, a ty do nich nie należysz... A to oznacza, że dostałeś go na własną rękę. Musisz mieć niezłego przemytnika. - Nie wiem, o czym mówisz! Właściwie, kim ty jesteś? - Panikował Flap. - Och... Uraziłeś moje uczucia. Żeby mnie nie znać? - Powoli stanął w świetle pokazując swą twarz. - ... TY! TY JESTEŚ! - Cicho już. - Rozległ się wystał stłumiony przez grom i deszcz . Diler padł na ziemie z rozwaloną czaszką. - Dzięki burzy pistolet z tłumikiem nie był potrzebny, ale burz się wzmaga lepiej nie zostawać na zewnątrz. - Mówiąc to schylił się po złote naszyjniki. - Ta... Nie obrazisz się jak to wezmę, co Flap? W furii Velcos rzucił telefonem w ścianę. - Cholera zasięgu nie ma! Co kurna jest jakiś słaby horror?! - Krzyczał. - Aye, ja też nie mogę się połączyć. - Powiedziała Zesk. - Wspaniałe uroki mieszkania na zadupiu - posumowała Marcy. - Plus chędożona burz. - Dodała Mikasa. - Czyli jesteśmy uwięzieni w domu ze spalonym trupem, gdzieś w pobliżu grasuję morderca a do tego T.O i blondynek lokaj zniknęli pięknie kurna pięknie. - Narzekała Marcy. - Mam nadzieje, że Adamowi nic się nie stało...chlip - w ciąż płakała kinga. - Opuszczanie domu w taką pogodę jest zbyt niebezpieczne lepiej zostać aż się rozpogodzi. - Kontynuował Velcos. - Aye, ale lepiej znajdźmy jakąś broń. - Zaproponowała Zesk. - Ta posiadłość jest wielka ktoś może się w niej ukryć, a my nie będziemy o tym wiedzieć. - To może się rozdzielimy i poszukamy go? - Zaproponowała Wioletta. Na te słowa wszyscy zebrani popatrzyli na nią jak na skończonego debila. - No, co..? - Rozdzielić się? To świetny pomysł! Łatwiej będzie mu nas po mordować! - Nie wytrzymał Velcos. - Co ty Horrorów nie oglądasz? - Kontynuowała Marcy - To klasyk. - Shin gdzie trzymana jest jakaś broń? Noże pistole... Shin gdzie ona? - Spytał Velcos. - Poszła do kuchni po wodę. Pójdę po nią. - Odpowiedziała Zesk. Velcos złapał się za twarz. - I po co była ta gadka o nierozdzielaniu się? Ach, idioci. Zesk szła do kuchni. Ach, myślała, dlaczego to się mnie przytrafiło właśnie mnie? Owszem jestem detektywem, ale pracuje za biurkiem. Rany, rany jestem niska, słaba, noszę okulary i miałam ledwo 3 z WF. Zawsze marzyłam o karierze pisarza, nie nadaje się do pracy ekstremalnej. Mam z dupy życie. Doszła do kuchni gdzie usłyszała dziwny odgłos coś między rąbanie a cięciem. Uchyliła drzwi i zajrzała. Dostrzegła tam lokaja Adama, już chciała odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy dostrzegła za nim Shin. Na początku naszły ją dziwne myśli typu, to oni są tak blisko. Ale zaraz dostrzegła opadający raz po raz tasak. Zobaczyła zmasakrowaną twarz Shin. Jej głowa była cała we krwi, części czaszki i mózgu latały po każdym ciosie. uderzenie za uderzeniem. Zesk zrobiło się nie dobrze. Powoli zamknęła drzwi. - Nop. - I zaczęła oddalać się chwiejnym krokiem. Podtrzymując wymioty starała się wrócić do reszty. Gdy nagle drzwi za nią otworzyły się z trzaskiem. Zatrzymała się w pół kroku i powoli odwróciła się. Blond włosy lokaj o twarzy pokrytej był równie zaskoczony, co ona. Gapili się na siebie dobre kilka sekund. - No to... Cześć! - i puściła się pędem w najbliższy korytarz. - Ta.. Chwila! Wracaj tu zabije cię! - Ruszył za nią. - Zatrzymaj się! - Krzyczał. - Niema kurna mowy klocu! - Nic ci nie zrobię! - Jakoś ci kurna nie wierze! Wiesz to chyba przez ten zakrwawiony tasak! - I tak cię dopadnę! Uciekali tak przez korytarz, schody, aż dotarli na drugie piętro. Tam dotarli do pokojów mieszkalnych. - Nie uciekniesz! Stąd nie ma wyjścia! - Wycharczał z pianą na ustach - Sprawiłaś najwięcej problemów ze wszystkich! HAHA! - Yyyy... - Zesk cofała się zastanawiając się nad ucieczką lub sposobem obrony, gdy nagle... - Jeejku..! - Potknęła się i wypadła przez okno. Zdziwiony Adam podszedł do okna. - To było łatwe. - Słyszeliście te hałasy? - Krzyknął Velcos. - To chyba Zesk! Wszyscy wstali zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Gdy coś przeleciało za oknem. - Co to było?! - Krzyknęła Mikasa. - Sprawdzę... - Zaproponowała Marcy. Podeszła do okna i odtworzyła je. - Daj latarkę. Velcos. - Poprosiła. Zaczęła święcić w stronę krzaków gdzie spadła tajemnicza rzecz. Weszła na parapet, aby lepiej widzieć. Zobaczyła połamane krzaki i odbijające się kawałki szkła. Poświeciła trochę dalej. Ujrzała okaleczoną ludzką rękę, była cała we krwi, a gdzie nie gdzie miała po wbijane szkło. Marcy zasłoniła ręką usta, gdy poświeciła na pocharataną twarz ofiary… Zesk. - Tam leży Zesk, źle z nią! Nie wiem czy żyje! – Krzykneła. - Spadła z drugiego piętra, trzeba jej udzielić pierwszej pomocy, kochanie chodź ze mną musimy ją wnieść. – Rozkazał Doktor biegnąc w stronę drzwi, na za nim jego żona. Ale on opanowany, więc to w nim widziała Mikasa pomyślała Kinga. Kiedy Velcos mijał próg drzwi świsnęła stal, bryzgnęła krew i głowa doktora spadła na ziemie. Bezgłowe ciało zrobiło jeszcze kilka kroków, po czym runęło na ziemie. Mikasa ochlapana przez jego krew zastygła w przerażeniu z niedowierzaniem gapiąc się na zwłoki męża. Już miała zacząć krzyczeć, gdy nóż przebił jej gardło. - - Padła na kolana dławiąc się krwią. Drżącymi rękami próbowała chwycić za rękojeść noża. W ten w pokoju pojawił się blond włosy lokaj Adam. Uśmiechnął się dziko, gdy jednym ruchem wyrwał nóż z gardła kobiety pozwalając jej się wykrwawić na śmierć. Wkroczył do salonu gdzie czekały na niego ostatnie ofiary. Kinga zalana się łzami była zbyt przerażona by się ruszyć. Zdołała jedynie powiedzieć… - Adam? Ty? Dlaczego?... - BO Czuje się jak Potwór. – Opowiedział z uśmiechem, rzucając się do ataku z szaleństwem w oczach. Ciął panienek przez bok, gdy ta starała się daremnie zasłonić rękami. Padła na ziemie obwicie krwawiąc. Wioletta rzuciła w lokaja talerzem próbując się przedrzeć się koło niego do wyjścia, lecz na Adamie nie zrobiło to wrażenie. Talerz rozbił się o jego głowę, lecz wcześniej lokaj zażył tyle narkotyku, że nie czuł bólu. Kiedy dziewczyna próbowała go ominąć szybkim ruchem złapał a następnie powalił na ziemie, po czym rozpruł jej brzuch. Wioletta zasłoniła rękami ranę starając się powtrzymać wypadające wnętrzności. Blondyn śmigając się tylko z jej wysiłków kopnął ją w głowę, po czym chwycił jej flak. Wioletta krzyczała w agonii, gdy wyciągał jej jelita. Po czym zaczął międlić jej okrwawione organy śmiejąc się jak szaleniec. Odwrócił od niej wzrok od konającej kobiety chcąc zobaczyć przerażoną minę Marcy, ale pisarki nigdzie nie było. Suka musiał wyskoczyć przez okno, pomyślał. Wyjrzał przez nie szukając czarnowłosej kobiety, lecz nigdzie nie mógł jej dostrzec. Deszcz przestaje padać, więc znalezienie jej nie powinno być trudne. Ale to później, spojrzał na Wiolette jeszcze się nią trochę pobawi. Marcy siedziała skulona pod oknem modląc się ze wszystkich sił, aby ten szaleniec jej nie znalazł. Widzi jak cień lokaja odchodzi od okna. Marcy odetchnęła z ulgą czując się, choć na chwile bezpieczne, lecz nagłe krzyki torturowanej dziewczyny zmroziły jej serce strachem. Nie czuła się odpowiedzialna za jej śmierć, ledwo ją znała i choć czuła się z tym źle to cieszyła, że to nie ona. Deszcz ustawał i burza przeminęła, więc ucieczka z posiadłości nie powinna być niebezpieczna, na pewno mniej niż pozostanie z mordercą. Krzyki kobiety w salonie stały się głośniejsze. Jest nią zajęty nie zauważy mnie. Chciała uciekać, ale spojrzała na ciało Zesk, muszę się upewnić czy żyje. Doczołgała się do niej starając się nie robić hałasu. Nawet w takich ciemnościach można stwierdzić, że była w złym stanie twarz poharatana, pobijane wszędzie szkło i ciernie. Jakby tego było mało jej ręka była wygięta pod dziwnym kontem. Ale żyła. Wzięła ją pod pachę i dowlekła pod okna. Lepiej będzie przemknąć pod oknami niż przedzierać się przez krzaki w ogrodzie. Zesk cicho jęczała, i była nie przytomna, co nie pomagało w skradaniu się. - Cichutko Zesk wytrzymaj proszę. – Mówiła. Dobra jeszcze trochę powtarzał w myślach. Nagle dotarło do niej, że od jakiegoś czasu nie słyszy krzyków Wioletty. Zatrzymała się i nasłuchiwała. Jest źle, dlaczego on przerwał, zabił ją? Może mnie usłyszał, ale w takim razie gdzie on jest? Co robić nie ucieknę z Zesk. Zostawić ją? Ukryć gdzieś, ale gdzie? Jak ją znajdzie będzie po niej, ale jak mnie znajdzie to obie zginiemy. T.O gdzie ty jesteś?! Kiedy znów miała ruszyć okno nad nią otworzyło się z hukiem, Instynktownie padła na ziemie przytulając do siebie ranną towarzyszkę. To okno było chyba położone między kuchnią a salonem przemknęło jej przez myśl. Lokaj bacznie wpatrywał się w ciemność szukając uciekinierek. - Gdzie jesteście SUKI?! – Krzyknął. Po czym ciężkim krokiem oddalił się. Marcy słyszała jeszcze odległe odgłosy tłuczonego szkła. Chyba poszedł dość daleko, robi dużo hałasu i jest nie obliczalny to bardzo dobrze. Nasłuchiwała przez chwile, czy niema nic podejrzanego, po czym wstałaby ruszyć dalej. Zaryzykowała zerknięcie do domu. Z ulgą zobaczyła pusty hol. Gdy się odwróciła by ruszyć dalej czyjeś silne ręce chwyciły ją za włosy i ramiona i wciągnęły do budynku razem Zesk. Kiedy on się tam znalazł nie słyszałam jak nadchodzi. Gdy upadła na ziemię zobaczyła, że jest bez butów. Sukinsyn narobił hałasu a zdjął je by cicho się podkraść pod okno. - Nie uciekniecie gołąbeczki! – Uśmiechnął się szaleniec – Zarżnę was wszystkie! Próbował chwycić Marcy za szyją, ale dostał z buta w twarz, trafił na twardą dziewczynę. Próbował znowu, ale i tym razem został w kopniaka, w krocze. Nogi się pod nim ugięły a do oczu naleciały łzy. - …ty.. szma…to..oaa… - Wyjęczał. Dziewczyna wykorzystała okazje i wstała, po czym poczęstowała go kopem w twarz. Lokaj padł na ziemie i skulił się w pozycji żółwia i przyjmował kolejne ciosy. Marcy przerwała na chwile by poszukać jakieś broni. Jej oczy padły na glinianą rzeźbę lepszy rydz niż nic. Szybko ją chwyciła ją zamiarem roztrzaskania ją na głowie Adama. W ten zauważyła, że wkłada coś do ust. Nie czekając na efekt rzuciła go w głowę blondyna. Ten padł na ziemie, po czym wstał jakby nigdy nic. Przestraszona Marcy nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, przecież jeszcze przed chwilą zwijał się z bólu. Jego twarz zmieniła się w maskę napiętych mięśni i żył. Białka były niemal czerwone, a z ust kapała spieniona ślina. Boże mój, co to za potwór. Adam wyciągnął dwa noże z za pasa i zaczął się powoli zbliżać z psychopatycznym uśmiechem na ustach. Gdy miał się żucić do ataku coś chwyciło go za nogę. - Zesk?! – Krzyknęli Adam i Marcy. - AYE! UCIEKAJ MARCY ZATRZYMAM GO! – Krzyknęła. - Dobra, dzięki! – Podziękowała Marcy bięgnąc w stronę drzwi. - Mogłaś, choć chwile się wahać wywłoko! - PUŚĆ MNIE! – Wrzeszczał Lokaj uderzając Zesk. Za trzeci razem puściła. Chwycił ją za gardło a następnie przebił jej ramie nożem przytwierdzając ją do szafy. - Z tobą pobawię się później! – Wysyczał. Po czym wyciągnął tasak i ruszył pędem za Marcy. Rzucił się na nią, gdy dopadała drzwi wyjściowych. Mimo że walczyła trzymał ją w morderczy uścisku. - Nikt mi nie ucieknie! A teraz GIŃ! – Zamachnął się tasakiem by zadać cios. Gdy nagle. Drzwi zostały wysadzone z zawiasów kopniakiem. Zaskoczony lokaj odwrócił się w stroń niespodziewanego gościa, by zostać wysadzonym w powietrze potężnym ciosem w twarz. Padł na ziemię obwicie krwawiąc ze zmierzonego nosa . Nowo przybyły, był wysoki ciemnowłosy mężczyzna o przenikliwych zielonych oczach i koziej bródce. - T.O! – Krzyknęła uradowana Marcy! - Kto niby umrze zasrańcu! – Warknął wyciągając długi sztylet. Lokaj już doszedł do siebie i rzucił się ze zwierzęcym rykiem na wroga. Ten złapał go za nadgarstek i przystawił swoją twarz do jego uśmiechając się arogancko. Kiedy lokaj przyjrzał się jego obliczu, pojawiło się na jego twarzy przerażenie i dezorientacja. - TY?! Co.. .ty.. Tu… ro..b ! – Wyjęczał. - Zamknij mordę i umrzyj wreszcie! – Z tymi słowami wbił sztylet po samą rękojeść w rozdziawione usta Adama. Ostrze wyszło drugą stroną, chlusnęła krew i lokaj padł martwy. T.O odwrócił się do Marcy z nieskrywaną troską na twarzy. - Wszystko w porządku kochana? – Spytał. Marcy dała upust emisjom i się rozkleiła. - Tak się bałam… większość nie żyje, a Zesk jest poważnie ranna! Te…o – Chlipała. - Cii…! Już wezwałem karetkę nie martw się już wszytko dobrze. Epilog: Zesk przewieziono do szpitala na ciężki dyżur, Marcy się nic nie stało poza kilkoma siniakami i obtarciami. T.O wyszedł bez szwanku. Kiedy zabierano zwłoki z posiadłości szeryf Mikaurus podszedł do T.O. - Niezła masakra! I to wszystko wina jednego ćpuna, co za pech, większość to byli młodzi ludzie i jeszcze dziecko! - Ta… wielka tragedia. Szczególnie szkoda panny Kingi miała dopiero 19 lat. - A ona żyje! Bóg się nad nią zlitował! Straciła wiele krwi i ma pocięte ręce ale żyje. – Na te słowa T.O zrobił minę jakby przeżuwał coś niesmacznego. - Żyję… więc przeżyła. To dobra wiadomość. – Powiedział bez emocji. - Tak. Co z tobą? - Ależ nic wracam do domu, muszę napisać książkę o morderstwie w bogatej posiadłości! Trzymaj się Szeryfie! thumb Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach